Griffin Squad Wiki
Welcome to the Griffin Squad Page Griffin Squad is the largest communist clan on ROBLOX, and is the proud main military force of the liberation union. With over 2000+ members and high amounts of activity this clan is regarded as a superpower. Griffin Squad is a Socialist Authoritarian regime currently trialling democratic methods. Led by Lmperador and marching for the liberties and freedom of ROBLOX Griffin Squad is set to stand for years to come. It must be firmly reminded that no one is to make any reference to themselves in editing. WEB-CHAT ROOM http://tinychat.com/mau7u Current News: #Lmperador on the 8th of June 2012 announced the political aterations of Griffin Squad. The former Dictator had his title changed to the Premier, and annonced the new system, giving Griffinian citizens more freedom than ever before. #Activity continues to spike with a raid recieving 30+ troops, Marshal Smit26 called apon his troops to stand by the banner of Griffin Squad during the upcomming holiday break and boost acitvity. #Recent Administrative Council decisions: 1. To change the rank of General to Commissionar (CONFIRMED) 2. To launch a new ad campaign valued at over 8K ROBUX. (CONFIRMED) 3. To ban the hacking technique called "exploiting" and discipline any who practice this technique. (CONFIRMED) Leadership Griffin Squad is proud of it's current political changes moving to an authoritarianist stance. This is due to the fact of wide spread want for democracy. In saying this Lmperador still contains the paramount leadership position, and only the Lmperadorist party can accept members. Meet the high-Ranks: Lmperador:Lmperador is the paramount leader of Griffin Squad and has been since the founding of Griffin Squad. Lmperador is most likely to be seen in ceremonial events, Yet often participates in raids, trainings and discusses issues with the troops. ZONE EST. EURO Badkayo:Bad is the dedicated main builder of Griffin Squad and creates the quality bases we now use today. Badkayo is very rarely on games due to the fact he is building bases for Griffin Squad. ZONE STH. ASIA Smit26: Smit Generally works on activity and keeping the troops trained. Smit is most oftenly at Griffin Squad bases training troops and keeping GS active. Smit often works of the political and diplomatic running of GS. ZONE AUST. DarkHearth3:Dark founded Griffin Squad with Lmperador (Spacekiller at the time) and is respected as a pivotal member in Griffin Squad's revolutionary history. Dark is less active with Griffin Squad. ZONE EST. EURO SovietPanda: One of the oldest members of Griffin Squad, Soviet has played a fundamental role in Griffinian Affairs. Soviet works on basic bases and, also trains troops. ZONE EST. AMERICA Sileitolov:Sileitolov is a shared account between a married couple. Sadly Os has been struck with cancer and so Sil as an account will not be on for a while. Sil works in varied situations from Weaponry, to trainings. ZONE EST. AMERICA Blocker8000:Blocker is one of two primary tech makers in Griffin Squad. Blocker's technology has vasty improved over the past year. Blocker focuses on vehicles and hense is unlikley to be on a game. ZONE STH. ASIA MrChickens: Jenny is a highly dedicated member of Griffin Squad and one of two primary tech makers. She has shown vast amounts of resilience and her weaponry excedes all standards placed. MrChickens is mainly focused on Technology and is in effect rarely on game. ZONE CTL. EURO XPashaX: Pasha's experience with Griffin Squad spans over a long time, and he has built numerous bases, as well as train troops. XPashaX tends to be less active currently due to vacational reasons.ZONE EST. EURO ButtFreezer97: ButtFreezer's experience with Griffin Squad has prooved to stand the test of time. Freezer makes bases for Griffin Squad, yet is currently focused on his group, Vibro Legion. Retired high-Ranks sammietheone, harleyrocks3: Quiet inactive guys. nsrussell:Two times ex general and veteran of the squad. He has proven his experience many times on the field of battle. He is now out of retirement to lead the 1st defence battalion. Luka655: Luka655 worked hard in his time with Griffin Squad. He supplied us with the lead training place "Fort 655" which was a boost and accommodation for our soldeirs providing multiple offices and low budget training ground with a warzone theme. Luka655 is now a terrorist towards Griffin Squad and plans out solo mission to harm Griffin Squad. eTitanic: After a bad spell out of the squad he has returned and is favoured by our noble Premier. Cameronet/(s): An extremely irritating ex-officer that has nothing to do with his life other than commenting on GS places and flaming.And to be quite frank, suffers Jamesbiggsbot: TO BE ADDED Jim436: One of the most notorious traitors of Griffin Squad. Know for admin abusing (i.e demoting most people to conscript) and thus was exiled. Zerito: Former General of Griffin Squad, Retired. IcyTea: TO BE ADDED lz002: TO BE ADDED Nameplayer: One of the first members of Griffin Squad, has since left the group. Assassin141: TO BE ADDED LastWitness: TO BE ADDED History Formerly known as Dragon Squad, led by AerialDuty, 2nd in command was Spacekiller, 3rd in command was Reeno123. During that time, Dragon Squad was focusing taking down the major clan at that time called Umbrella Corporation. Dragon Squad fell due inactivness and ban of AerialDuty from ROBLOX. Spacekiller and Reeno123 just were clanless, until the new group feature, then Spacekiller joined a clan called TUNOR, and started a revolution there,Reeno123 joined in. When Reeno123 got Builders Club, Spacekiller and Reeno123 decided to name the clan Griffin Squad because Dragon Squad was taken by someone else,and we wanted to be original. During time of war with TUNOR, GS Grew to around 50 members, while they were 36 or so. They were defeaten, and at that time, there was a new superclan arising called the UAF. We started to raid them, which is where GS picked up the activity. Our main battle cry was: "REVOLUTION!" We shouted it during raids and such, around that time, the first uprising against GS began, called PAN. They raided us constantly, until they got inactive, and we won, after that, we decleared war on FIST. A Long war, which lasted for long time. After that war, we found a new enemy called the EOJ, Empire of Japan. We started raiding them it was a long war,but ended up having them as allies also we found new allies called NEXIS, and then we beat them. NEXIS and GS Were good allies. We called ourself the brotherhood. We shared common enemies. Then a group called IRM, Decleared war on EOJ, our allies, I decided that now is the time to aid them. We started raiding IRM, we lost alot of raids at the first..at that time, many thought that GS will fall apart. Till Spacekiller turned GS into a Communist nation, and let them against IRM, In alot deciding battles, such as, The Battle of the Borders and The Battle of the Allemand Palace. After that time, Lewisado gave ownership of IRM and AE to Isolus, who was really a spy, and exiled everyone in it. Then TLL began, In short time, another war between me and Lewisado began but during that time Spacekiller got deleted and I started with a new Account called lmperador. I led GS once more, against the facsist horde, there was one deciding battle, The Invasion of Reichstag, where GS and GM Combined formed an alliance against TLL, The Lewisado Legion ,Which was utterly beaten once more. Then, GS - NEXIS Had a war, due different ideas, both sides were tired of war, these war took alot time, at the end, GS claimed victory, due winning in too many raids against NEXIS. Quick Facts: *Largest communist clan on ROBLOX *Almost continually lead by Lmperador since 2009 *Originally formed as Dragon Squad. Dragon Squad fell inactive, and so Griffin Squad was formed *More than 15+ forts. Forts and Bases. Griffin Squad Recruitment CenterUnraidable http://www.roblox.com/Griffin-Squad-Recruitment-Center-Unraidable-place?id=48124779 Griffin Squad Rallying Place http://www.roblox.com/Griffin-Squad-Rallying-Place-place?id=76852078 ☭Griffin Squad Fort Proskuryakov 2☭ RULES@DESC http://www.roblox.com/Griffin-Squad-Fort-Proskuryakov-2-RULES-DESC-place?id=10694191 ☭Griffin Squad Fort Smirnov☭ RAIDABLE http://www.roblox.com/Griffin-Squad-Fort-Smirnov-RAIDABLE-place?id=10694184 GRIFFIN SQUAD CITY: Gryphonovetysk http://www.roblox.com/GRIFFIN-SQUAD-CITY-Gryphonovetysk-place?id=10694126 Griffin Squad Allied Training Facility http://www.roblox.com/Griffin-Squad-Allied-Training-Facility-place?id=20868614 GS Fort Mdina http://www.roblox.com/GS-Fort-Mdina-place?id=18137833 Griffin Squad Elite Training Station http://www.roblox.com/Griffin-Squad-Elite-Training-Station-place?id=46968088 GS Technology Since 2011 Griffin Squad has prided it's self apon maintaining a growing arsenal, with the most advanced builders on ROBLOX. Our weapons often excede all standards set. Our vehicles are made by Blocker, our newest vehicle, the Crusader tank uses the highly developed artillery cannon as it's weapon, and a hovering hull as it's body. This tank is an amazing piece of work. Madkiller has also produced for Griffin Squad 2nd Generation spaceships to replace the ageing Goliath fleet. The new fleet comprises of numerous classes of ships, lead by the Flagship. As well as weaponry a new system of fort defence is being developed; although they seem simmilar to other GS forts hidden in them are a network of hidden tunnels connecting offices and other rooms for wartime comfort. Weaponry Databases can be viewed and taken at http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=26010420 The Battle Field Griffin Squad is respected as a superpower within the ROBLOX community, reaching 30+ troops on the weekend. Our troops are valiently lead on by the High Ranks. This week has been aimed at spearheading the JC offensive. GS Victory Day 2012 The first anniversary of the defeat if the Lewisado Legion is fast approaching. There will be many celebrations to mark the occasion including a formal march. The Lewisado Legion was a National Socialist reigeme (Nazi) on which threatened Griffin Squad, (See History for further information) and her allies. Lmperador, or Spacekiller at the time made the radical decision to declare war. The end result was a complete and total victory to Griffin Squad, also leaving Griffin Squad in the position we are in today. Key members of the war: Lewisado: Leader Of The Lewisado Legion Forces Isolus: The eventual traitor of Allemand Empire, IRM and Lewisado SpaceKiller: Leader of the Griffin Squad forces (now known as lmperador) IcyTea: SIC of Griffin Squad TO BE ADDED Category:Browse Category:dsa